


Moving In

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

"Did I clear enough room for your stuff?" Chris asks, somewhat hovering over Henry as his boy finishes unpacking. He'd busied himself in the kitchen for a bit but with Henry just arrived, two weeks apart behind them and a month together stretched out the other way, he can't help it: he needs to be closer. Now. Convince himself that his lover is really here to stay, to _live_ with him, sleep with him, wake up with him every day for weeks to come.

"More than enough," Henry answers, smiling at his suitcase as Chris comes up behind him again. Taking the last shirt from the bag, he grabs it, closes it and tosses it off of the bed, turning around and falling backward. Stretching his arms and legs out wide, he grins up at Chris. "Take me!"

Grinning right back, Chris drapes himself over Henry, kissing him thoroughly. He should be in more of a hurry to fuck his boy, he thinks, but there's something about making out like teenagers that appeals.

Henry's mind is already reeling when he takes a moment to think that he's here, in Chris's house, for an entire month. Nothing to do stretched out before him but a bit of Christmas shopping for the family and Chris, and to just... be. Be who he is. 

The kiss is exactly what he needs right now. Chris over him, showing his mouth who's boss. He could do this for hours.

Chris shoves up Henry's shirt, getting one large hand beneath it, palm splayed over his lover's chest, fingers teasing at his nipples.

Henry groans into his mouth, his tension rising in that delicious way. Arching up into Chris's touch, he silently begs for more while wrapping a leg around his lover's hips. "Missed you so much," he pants softly between kisses.

"Me too," Chris whispers, drawing back for a moment, his eyes taking in every detail of Henry's features. "I thought about you all the time."

Henry chuffs softly, actually blushing. "I think the spam I left in your inbox speaks for itself," he murmurs. "That and all the texts." Licking his lips, he reaches up to lay his hand on Chris's cheek. "Every time I closed my eyes I... there was your beautiful face, looking at me like you are now and life was so much better."

Chris leans into the touch, sinking into this moment. "I love you," he whispers, turning his head to press a kiss against Henry's palm. "I don't think I've ever looked forward to something as much as I've been looking forward to this month."

"Would it completely kill the mood if I say that this is one of the things that kept me so conflicted and going to no one but Citadel staff? This... intimacy? I was raised that there are proper ways for men to behave. That they are distantly fond and indulgent with both friends and their eventual wife. Here I am spouting poetry and I don't want to stop because I _need_ you to know just how much you mean to me. How you make me more than I am when I'm alone, even when you're not by my side." Henry pauses, just for a breath. "And how incredibly hard you make my dick," he adds solemnly, though his lip twitches at the corner.

Chris laughs. "It wouldn't kill the mood at all," he says, rocking his hips against Henry's. "And I wasn't brought up like that, but I was brought up that the only one who got to see the softer side of a man was his wife. Or girlfriend. Emphasis on female. And you're definitely not female," he murmurs, ducking his head to kiss Henry's throat, his hips pressing harder, their cocks ground together.

Throwing his head back to offer all of his throat, spreading his legs to allow Chris more access, Henry lets himself get swept away. He calls Chris's name, rocking, writhing... begging for more. More pleasure. And a lot more pain. Without knowing it he's thrown his arms over his head, both hands gripping the headboard.

Chris pulls back, making quick work of Henry's clothes, his own left intact, the rough denim of his jeans pressed against his boy's skin as his mouth travels over every inch, licking, nipping, scraping, blood sucked to the surface, pinprick bruises claiming his property. 

Henry breathes out a quiet string of obscenities that surprise even him. There's something about knowing there's nothing on the horizon for weeks, that he could hover in subspace for days if he wanted--if _Chris_ wanted--without anyone wondering where he is. It takes him deeper faster than usual. "Sir..." he breathes, dragging it out until it trails off in a hiss.

"Yes?" Chris grins up at Henry, licking a long line from the base of his cock to the tip. 

"Yours. Let me please you," Henry breathes, practically moaning the words. "I so want to please you." He's trying desperately not to writhe too much, but his hips seem to have become independent from his body.

"You always please me," Chris says, fingers trailing between Henry's thighs, into his cleft, over his hole, as he dips his head and licks another long line up his boy's cock, tongue dipping into the slit, gathering the precome welling there.

Sir? May I... will you..." Henry stops to groan, his eyes sliding closed and then back open as he stares down his body at Chris and the wicked, sexy, _amazing_ look on his face. "Will you let me hurt for you soon?"

Chris's fingers still and he lifts his head to look at his boy. "Tomorrow morning," he says, because he has plans right now, and nothing's disturbing those.

Henry beams, wondering if his gratitude is shining in his eyes. He nods, then answers aloud as an afterthought. "Yes, Sir. Thank you," he murmurs. His cock jerks with Chris's promise.

"You're welcome," Chris says, switching his attention back to Henry's cock, sucking the head between his lips, into the wet warmth of his mouth. His fingers probing deeper between Henry's cheeks, teasing just into his hole. The light, teasing promise of invasion sends a goose-bumped shiver through Henry. He drops his head back and moans, his hand slipping down to touch Chris's hair. "Fuck," the word bleeds out with a few more syllables than it should have.

Chris presses into that touch, taking Henry's cock still deeper, right into the back of his throat, nose pressed tight against his boy's groin, and he pushes two fingers into him, two thick fingers, twisting them roughly.

Crying out, a guttural, almost triumphant, cry, Henry's hand fists into Chris's hair briefly. The slight burn and the amazing pleasure mix together in a maelstrom of need, and he spreads himself wider, opening to everything Chris would give.

Two fingers become three and Chris stretches Henry open, again and again, taking his cock deep into his throat with every thrust.

There's that quick drop again and Henry loves it. Embraces it. Goes with it as he lays his head back and gives it all over to Chris. He whimpers as his head tosses on the bed, his hips rising slightly with each new twist and swallow.

Lifting off for a second, Chris tells Henry, "You're to come for me. When you can, boy," before taking him back in, deep and then deeper into his throat, nose pressed into the spring of curls at the base of Henry's cock.

Henry nods, the words filtering as an order to come _right now_ and so he thinks about Chris rising over him, shoving into him... cutting him, making him bleed, beating him until he can't stand.... He shoots deep and hard, his mind spun with the images and the pleasure.

Chris coughs a little but manages to swallow most of it, wiping his free hand over his mouth as he pulls back, fingers slipping from his boy's body. But he's not done yet. He wipes his hand on the sheets, works his jeans open and his cock free, and hooks Henry's ankles over his shoulders, lining up, cockhead nudging his boy's already stretched hole before he slams deep with one sharp thrust.

Henry had been far enough gone, cradled enough in the afterglow of orgasm that he hadn't been expecting it and as Chris's body slaps hard against his he shouts out, his back arching, taking more.

Chris drives into Henry, eyes flickering between his boy's face and the place where they're joined, watching his cock disappear into that tight hole. It won't take long, not with how close he is, but he's holding on anyway, wanting to make the pleasure last as long as he can.

Henry has finally come up enough to realize he could really be doing more here. Setting his own pace to Chris's the best he can, he lets go of the headboard and pushes up on his elbows, the burn of his thighs _screaming_ at him not to do that. He ignores it, setting his lips to Chris's neck and shoulder, dragging his teeth gently across his skin and dragging his hands down Chris's back.

Henry's nails on his back, teeth on his throat, prove Chris's undoing. He yells, veins standing out in his neck and arms, his pleasure reverberating throughout the room, as he slams deep once, twice and again, before coming so hard his vision whites out with it.

Henry can't take his eyes off of Chris. He can't miss the blank look that overtakes him for a few seconds--that beautiful nothingness when all thought leaves and it's all about overwhelming sensation. He's in awe, and he's panting with passion, caught between coming again (What?!) and weeping with joy.

Coming back to himself, Chris collapses lightly onto Henry, cock still buried deep inside him. He kisses Henry softly, licking into his mouth, nipping gently at his lips. "You are incredible," he murmurs. "And I love you so much."

"I love you," Henry murmurs in return, his fingers playing over Chris's hair. "I feel like I've come home." 

Chris smiles. "You have."

Henry clears his throat. Even still his voice is husky when he speaks. "Well," he murmurs, "good. Because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
